


Fingers In My Hair

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: I wrote this a long time ago, M/M, Old Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Yamato has a major weakness he doesn't let just anyone know, but Daisuke is always an exception.





	Fingers In My Hair

**Title:** Fingers In My Hair  
 **Characters:** Daisuke, Yamato{{ **Romance:** Daisuke x Yamato/Yamato x Daisuke  
 **Word Count:** 1,631|| **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Genre:** Romance, Humor|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Summary:** Yamato has a major weakness he doesn't let just anyone know, but Daisuke is always an exception.

* * *

Anyone who associated with Ishida Yamato was almost certain to have a hair fetish of some type after a while. It was only natural, given that his gorgeous golden locks were the most sensitive and beautiful part of his body. Of course, his personality and attitude were incredible too, but as far as the packaging of them went, his hair was his most vulnerable spot. It was thick, easily styled, and the color of purest sunlight. This was unusual enough in someone who was Japanese, but since he had European kindred, it wasn't that much of a stretch. 

It was rather amusing to think that if any of their enemies had _really_ wanted to get him out of the way, simply running their fingers through his hair would have gotten him tranquilized and near-comatose if it went on long enough. Any time his lover caressed his hair, Yamato not only got very relaxed and very friendly, if they kept doing it for more than a few minutes, he was certain to fall asleep. 

Of course, Motomiya Daisuke knew that. He'd been the one who discovered it on their first date. _He_ had had a hair fetish from the moment he had found out trailing his long slender fingers through that head of sunbeams had a very unusual effect on his new boyfriend. He rather liked it, too. It was rather hard _not_ to like it when Yamato looked so completely and utterly in bliss from his caress. 

It had also given him a form of a weapon. If Yamato was ever angry at him, then all Daisuke had to do to calm him down was to get him in bed and start to run his fingers through his hair. In the three years since they had started dating, Daisuke had never actually done that. He knew he _could_ , and he'd even threatened to do it a few times, but he also knew, and he knew that Yamato knew, that would be playing quite dirty, and that was something that the Child of Courage and Friendship would never, _ever_ do. 

But it was fun to tease, and it was also very useful if the blonde had had a very hard day at work, since caressing the hair relaxed him so easily. Many times he had eased Yamato's stress just by a little judicious hair action. 

"Mmmm..." Yamato snuggled a little closer to him, his bright blue eyes closed in sleep. Daisuke glanced down at him and smiled softly. Last night had been one of the nasty nights. Yamato's band was still popular, even after all the years, and sometimes the fans got a little nutty. They didn't _hurt_ the rock star or his bandmates, but Daisuke wanted to be the one to rip the clothes off the blonde, not a pack of screaming fangirls. 

_I thought Jun was going to die of shame when they did that._ His eyes twinkled in memory. His sister was still a fan of Yamato's, once she'd gotten over his first relationship with Sora, and even though she herself was safely into a relationship of her own, she still attended all the Teenage Wolves' concerts she could. Sometimes she even still brought her pompoms. And to see all of those teenage girls reacting the way _she_ had was very, very embarrassing. _I'm going to have to remember that. Might be useful for blackmail one day._

He watched as Yamato slept, smiling quietly to himself. He didn't _want_ the blonde divine one to give up being what he loved being, but at the same time, he really didn't want to have to fight for some affection, when the enemy was a dozen or better shrieking fangirls who were all convinced that _he_ was the spawn of demons and that _they_ were the ones fashioned by the gods to be Yamato's perfect mate. _They treated Sora the same way when she was dating him. God only knows what they would've done if they'd gotten married._

Well, at least he had an advantage they didn't, and never would: he actually _knew_ Yamato. He knew what his lover was like when he'd had a bad day, he knew what he was like when things were going great. He, Motomiya Daisuke, had seen Yamato on bad hair days. All two of them. 

He knew what Yamato's favorite food was. What he liked to do when he wasn't playing music or cooking. He knew Yamato better than anyone. All _they_ knew was what they saw on a TV screen or on a stage. They had no chance of finding out the _real_ Yamato. And the _**real**_ Yamato was his, his, all his, and there wasn't a single thing they could do to change that. _And they damned well better get used to the fact._

He glanced down again, and this time a pair of sweet blue eyes were looking back at him. He couldn't help but smile, Yamato always looked so completely perfect when he first woke up. No matter what his own personal mood, he could always be cheered up when he saw those sparkling sapphires pointed in his direction. 

"Good morning, Daisuke." Yamato murmured, reaching up to run his hand across Daisuke's cheek in his usual morning caress. "Sleep well?" 

Daisuke nodded; he always slept well with Yamato next to him. It was impossible to sleep _badly_ with his beloved there. 

"Ogle me enough once you woke up?" The blonde teased lightly. Daisuke faintly blushed, as was the procedure. Yamato teased him about how he liked to stare at him in the mornings, since Daisuke inevitably woke up first, and Daisuke blushed. They'd been doing it for years. Daisuke wasn't all that sure he'd know how to react if he woke up with Yamato and this _didn't_ happen. 

"Nah." He grinned a little. "Go back to sleep so I can ogle you some more." 

Yamato chuckled and snuggled into him a little. "Maybe later. Today's my first day off in _weeks_ , and I'm going to enjoy it." He grinned, winking up at Daisuke. "Who knows, maybe I'll ogle _you_ for a while." 

The Child of Friendship and Courage purred softly; the thought of being ogled by his Yamato was _very_ attractive. "I'll let you know if I feel like being ogled. I might have other plans." 

"Other plans?" 

Daisuke grinned down at him, his long fingers starting to run through Yamato's hair. "Other plans. I might want to talk a long walk alone...or try painting something...or do some of my homework...maybe play a few CD's. Go see how Takeru's doing with that new novel of his..." 

Yamato moaned softly as Daisuke caresed his hair, his muscles going all limp and relaxed. "D...Daisuke...you're...cheating..." 

"Or I _could_ stay here and be ogled..." The redhead continued as if his lover hadn't said a thing. "But what else can happen besides being ogled? I mean, I could get _awfully_ bored just sitting here being stared at if I'm awake. That's why I ogle you while you're asleep. So you won't get bored." 

A helpless little moan came from the blonde as Daisuke continued, his fingers going here and there and everywhere through the beautiful mane. _He sounds so cute when he does that._ Daisuke chuckled softly as Yamato made happy mewling noises in time with the caresses. At times he was almost certain Yamato was part cat, he purred, he meowed, he loved milk... 

His hand continued to caress as he thought, sliding out of the hair and down Yamato's well-made shoulders as he did so. His mind drifted on other paths, paying little attention to what he was actually doing, until he suddenly felt himself being moved. As his mind snapped back to the there and then, he saw that Yamato had pulled him under him and pinned him, gazing down at him with those cerulean eyes. 

"Gotcha." Yamato purred softly, then leaned forward to brush his lips across Daisuke's. "You've been teasing me all morning, Daisuke. You know how I feel about fingers in my hair." 

Daisuke groaned softly at the kiss. That had _definitely_ been one of Yamato's better ones. "Yamato..." 

"Shhhh." Yamato placed one finger across Daisuke's lips. "Quiet time, Daisuke. You've had your fun, now I'm going to have mine." His eyes gleamed with mischief and amusement, and Daisuke could quite easily feel what Yamato meant by _fun_. 

The redhead grinned to himself; this was going to be one of the best mornings he could recall, he knew it. Yamato very seldom took the reins in the relationship, at least not the physical side, but when he did, it was _always_ something worth remembering, once he recovered. The last time Yamato had done this, they had both slept for almost two days. Had he remembered to put the answering machine on...he had the idea that neither of them was going to go near the phone, or the door, for a while. 

He said nothing else, at least nothing coherent, as Yamato began to kiss softly, his hands roaming eagerly. Their life wasn't defined by sex, the sex was simply the most beautiful and expressive way of showing it. It made them both happy. It was something they could do that showed each other, without words most of the time, just how much they loved one another. To be able to bring forth the greatest joy in one another, to know one another's bodies so very well, that was all part of their love. It went right along with taking joint care of the apartment, and fighting off fangirls. This was a part of their lives. They were one. They would always be one. They would always be together. 

"Yamato, your elbow is in my stomach. Move it or lose it." 

**The End**


End file.
